Tis The Season for Cookies and Monsters
by PaiPaiYah
Summary: It's a particularly nasty snowstorm and Arthur and Francis have each made a commitment to their children. But the temperature is freezing and Francis is growing worried. He wants more than anything to keep his family warm and to keep the monsters away. / Face Family AU . It's pretty fluffy, but there is a little bit of saucy content for your FrUk reading pleasures.


Notes: This is just a little one-shot I created because I was feeling in the holiday spirit. It is an AU so human names are used, and it is written mainly in Francis's POV. I have a whole Neighborhood AU that involves many other country personifications placed in cute little households because for some reason creating intricate little universes gives my life much meaning. I may write more little one-shots of events that take place in it in the future-we'll see how it goes! I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

This Christmas was turning out to be more pleasant than the others in the past-though at first it didn't seem that way. The weather was far too cold and Francis felt great pity for Arthur, who generously 'volunteered' to string up the Christmas lights and hang little red bows for a trimming all along the outside of their house during the worst snow storm of the season.

They weren't planning on decorating the house this evening and after the weather warning Arthur in particular severely regretted the decision. But their ever persistent son, Alfred, had been wanting their home decorated for quite some time now. Everyday he would try to bribe his fathers or complain because Ivan's had _his_ house decorated ages ago and _it wasn't fair!_ Arthur tried to remind Alfred that his older sister, Katya, had a lot more free time in her hands than they do so she was able to decorate sooner. It didn't help much. Eventually Arthur made a promise that tonight would be the night to do the outside. Francis had the feeling that his husband made such a commitment to quiet Alfred's never ending pleads, but after they actually checked the weather forecast he found it sweet how he was following through with it.

Francis paused in fulfilling his own promise of making cookies to glance outside from the kitchen window. Through the illumination of their sidewalk lights he saw the never-ending sheet of snow blow this way and that. He frowned in concern as he wiped the cookie dough off his hands with a damp cloth. The cold temperature was bad enough by itself, but wind always made it intolerable. He decided boil some water in their tea kettle so it's all ready for when Arthur comes back inside.

He then went back to kneading and rolling the dough. At the moment he was making his son's favorites. Alfred of course being Triple Chocolate Chip (or any cookie with chocolate involved for that matter), and Matthew's being Maple with white frosting. It was hard work, pressing at the dough and forming them into little maple leaves and candy canes. But he knew that seeing the twin's excitement at the shapes would make it all the more worth it in the end. Alfred was usually a little jealous that his favorite was never formed into a festive shape, but the batter spreads out too much for it to hold in the oven. Francis smartly told him the shape was Captain America's shield, and took much enjoyment in Alfred's excitement…..until he started throwing them like 'how the super hero does it' at his poor unsuspecting brother.

The oven dinged, letting Francis know that it was heated up and ready for baking. He took the filled cookie trays, slid them into the oven, and then set the timer. With a sigh he then leaned his back against the counter and contemplated what should be done next. Upon looking around he didn't see too much of a mess in the kitchen. He had two bowls to wash, but that was about it. He was always neat and clean when he cooked in the kitchen. Arthur was a completely different story. The man was so messy it was a wonder how any ingredients made it into the meal. And the stuff that did actually make it into the bowl was never a good combination. It was easy to say that Francis did most of the cooking in the house and Arthur was the one that did the dishes afterwards.

The house was silent, except for the occasional scraping on the roof from his husband or the soft murmurs from his children coming from the hallway. They were back in Matthew's room making snowflakes to decorate the rest of the house with. There was no loud screaming or banging so he supposed all was going well. Unless they were playing a game of 'Scare Daddy'. If that was the case Francis wasn't going to go down the hallway unless his life depended on it. At first it was cute when his children would jump out and shout 'BOO!' But now they were getting older and instead of the game dying out it was becoming more sophisticated and well thought out. Witnessing Arthur scream and throw his stack of folded towels into the air was a lot more amusing until his children decided to try and scare him as well.

He decided to wash the two dirty bowls he had and then retrieve his husband's favorite tea cup out of the china cabinet for when he comes inside. He glanced out the window again and saw the storm wasn't letting up from earlier. If Arthur didn't come in soon he would have to go out there and tell him to quit for the night before he gets hypothermia. The poor man-Francis considered going out there to help him, but in his defense there were cookies to be made. Plus the kids needed an adult inside in case something were to happen. And knowing those two anything could happen.

Just when the tea kettle started whistling the front door swung open, and inside Arthur came. Francis quickly turned off the burner and then rushed to the entrance to help the frozen man out of his winter gear.

When Francis saw him, it was hard not to laugh. Arthur looked as if his clothes were swallowing him whole and he was covered in snow. His expression was one who came out of battle, but it lessened as soon as he saw his husband come in to greet him.

"Miss me, eh?" He closed the door with a firm swing and began struggling as he tried to wiggle out of his boots.

"Don't I always? Thank goodness you came back in; I was getting worried!" Francis immediately started unbuttoning his coat. Two buttons open he paused to pull him into a kiss. Arthur's lips were cold and wet, much like the rest of his body. But Francis was more than happy to help warm him up. "You're wet." He commented when their lips parted.

"Wonder why?" Arthur responded as he let his coat and gloves drop to the floor. Francis rolled his eyes as he unwound the man's scarf from his neck and let that drop as well.

"Was it horrible?"

"Bloody awful. Next time you're doing it."

"Fine. But I won't make the commitment to do it the night of a snowstorm." Francis replied smartly. Arthur smirked.

"That was my mistake for not checking the forecast beforehand. Alfred is lucky I love him." He unzipped his snow pants and yanked his legs out of them.

"You're a good father. And I'm sure he loves you for doing it even though he can't go out to see it tonight. And I love you as well." Francis wrapped his arms around his waist and gave his rosy cheeks kisses. They were still so cold from the snow.

"Maybe so, but you still aren't entirely off the hook for not coming out there to help me." Arthur pointed out.

"I was baking cookies." Francis replied simply as he trailed kisses from Arthur's cheeks down along his jaw and neck.

"Mmn. Well they could have waited. My arse was freezing out there all by itself."

"Would you like me to warm it up?" He responded smoothly, sliding his hands down to grip his frozen behind and urging him in closer.

"Do you even have to ask?" Arthur smirked in response and whether his cheeks were still red from the cold or the Frenchman's advances was hard to tell. Either way it was attractive. He continued to kiss the frozen man's ears and neck until they felt warm again, and then got down on his knees and tugged up Arthur's emerald sweater to expose more skin.

Francis glanced up for a moment to see Arthur's reaction. And as expected there was no sign of protest. One thing he found incredible about his husband was his inability to turn down being sucked off. The smirk on his lips and the lustful look in his emerald eyes was obvious approval to continue warming up his skin with his lips.

"Where are the kids?" Arthur sighed contently as Francis began to trail his kisses down his stomach.

"In Mattie's room making snowflakes." Francis responded against the warm, reddening skin. He enjoyed the heavier breathes and pleasant sighs that were coming from the man's lips.

"Oh," Arthur licked his lips and threaded his fingers through Francis's blonde curls of hair. Really, they shouldn't be doing this so out in the open. Sure, fooling around in public was a thrill, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to scar his children if they were to come out of their bedrooms."Should we-?"

"Dad, what are you guys doing?" Francis froze when he heard Alfred's voice behind him. He looked up at Arthur's face, who looked equally horrified that both children came out of their bedrooms at such a time. Thinking quick, Francis immediately put his ear to Arthur's stomach.

"Mmmhmm…..I thought so…." He then stood up and let go of Arthur's shirt.

"Kids….Dad has come down with something tragic." He announced, turning around to face them.

"Tragic?" Matthew asked; wide eyed and concerned.

" _Tragic?"_ Arthur asked. Francis couldn't tell if he was playing along, or warning him to not make it anything embarrassing.

"Yes."

"Tragic how, Papa?" Matthew asked, walking over to his parents.

"I knew it the second I laid eyes on him!" He gasped. "You're father has come down with a serious condition….CMC. Do you know what that stands for?" He asked, thinking quickly.

"No-What?!" They both asked in unison.

"Cookie Monster Craving! He needs to eat some cookies before he turns into a monster!" Their Papa announced. Arthur, catching on, nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so children."

"But the cookies in the oven are almost done, and once they are Dad will be saved!"

Alfred frowned. "I want cookie monster craving too!"

"I need to check your stomach to see if you have it! Come here." Alfred did as he was told and Francis lifted up his shirt. He pursed his lips and examined his son's belly to see if he had it.

"Hmmmm…well it appears to look okay….but how does it feel?" He poked the belly, which made Alfred laugh and squirm away.

"I'm afraid you do have it pretty bad. And the only thing that'll cure it is Triple Chocolate Chip cookies."

"Yes!" Alfred cheered as he jumped up and down. "I have it and Matthew doesn't, so I get all the cookies!" He sang.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not turning into a monster!" Matthew retorted.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and gave him a playful nudge.

"Actually, let me see your stomach Matthew." Arthur lifted up his shirt and gasped. "You have a bad case of it!"

"I do?!"

"Oh yes," Francis chimed in. "It looks like you'll have to eat some maple cookies to cure it!"

"Hah!" The boy cheered excitedly.

"Okay both of you; hurry and get your pajamas on! We'll have cookies and milk before bed." Arthur instructed. They both nodded and ran up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedrooms. One of them (most likely Alfred) began growling like a monster.

When they were gone, Arthur began to pick his mound of winter clothes up off the floor. "Nice save, Froggy."

"Thanks, 'nice saves' have become a specialty. I'm just happy they came as early as they did. A few moments later and we would have had a bigger issue to cover up." Francis pointed out optimistically. The timer in the kitchen went off, signaling that the cookies were ready.

"That is true. But after the kids go to bed you owe me, mister." Arthur responded teasingly before giving him a peck on the lips. With one last look he headed to the laundry room to put his wet clothes in the dryer.

Francis didn't even realize he was standing there smiling until he remembered the cookies. He rushed into the kitchen and pulled them out of the oven so they could cool.

Soon after the four of them sat around the table in their pajamas eating the warm cookies and cool milk. They didn't do much aside from talking joking around. Even Arthur laughed a great deal that night. It was a simple activity, but it was peaceful and light. They might not have the most perfect household or family in the neighborhood, but the little moments like this made everything seem right with the world and Francis wouldn't trade what he had for anything.


End file.
